In general, an organic light emitting phenomenon refers to a phenomenon in which electric energy is converted into light energy by using an organic material. An organic light emitting device using the organic light emitting phenomenon usually has a structure comprising a positive electrode, a negative electrode, and an organic material layer interposed therebetween. Here, the organic material layer may have in many cases a multi-layered structure composed of different materials in order to improve the efficiency and stability of an organic light emitting device, and for example, may be composed of a hole injection layer, a hole transporting layer, a light emitting layer, an electron transporting layer, an electron injection layer, and the like. In the structure of the organic light emitting device, if a voltage is applied between two electrodes, holes are injected from a positive electrode into the organic material layer and electrons are injected from a negative electrode into the organic material layer, and when the injected holes and electrons meet each other, an exciton is formed, and light is emitted when the exciton falls down again to a ground state.
There is a continuous need for developing a new material for the aforementioned organic light emitting device.